Pokemon: Creepeon
by Rickudemus
Summary: What happens when you treat your Eevee badly?


It was a nice sunny day in Kanto region and it was very lively all around me. I was on my way to Fuchsia City to obtain the fifth badge with my small, yet humble party; Charizard, Gyarados, Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeot. I liked to keep a five man party, in case I happened to capture a new pokémon. I would heal it and put one in the PC, depending on the situation I was in.

I was at the end of the route 15, getting nearer to my new destination, but I was stopped by a young man in dark clothes. He looked pretty normal, but rather empty in his eyes. He was not someone you could trust so easily.

"Hey, kid." He said with a careful, raspy voice. "You look like a good child; say, want a... Pokémon?"

"Umm... I'm not quite sure." I said slowly, not feeling too comfortable around this man. He wasn't up to any good.

"Come on. Take it." The man offered me the pokéball, with a little smile on his face. "I don't want it anymore. He's as useless as a Growlithe in fishing."

"So why are you giving it to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. What was this man trying?

"No-one else wants it."

Geez, I can't imagine why. "Okay." I said suddenly without thinking it further and took the pokéball from him.

"You're it's eleventh owner, congrats." He nodded, beginning to stagger off. "Remember that when you give it to someone else."

Blinking, I watch the man leave in delight, obviously happy that he got rid of the pokémon. What could the pokémon be?

Curiosity got the best of me and I sent the pokémon out. It was a Eevee! I was happy that I finally received one!

But there was something up with him. He looked extremely unhappy, his ears hanging down, his tail touching the ground, not moving at all and the expression on his face was heartbreaking. I thought Eevees were happy little creatures that liked to jump around and play with you; what on earth could have happened to this one?

I called him back and headed for Fuchsia City, going straight into pokémon center. Maybe the Eevee was in pain and needed healing?

Once finished, I headed back to route 15, making Eevee the first one to fight - I kept six pokémon with me, feeling that I would not catch any new pokémon any time soon - since he wasn't that strong, so I would have to strengthen him up. I encountered a wild Oddish, which shouldn't be too powerful for the Eevee.

I sent out my Eevee and before I could send a command, he turned to me.

_**"I don't want to fight."**_

Did the Eevee just talk to me...? That couldn't possible be! I sent another command, but the same thing happened. Well, I changed to Butterfree, taking care of the Oddish with no trouble.

I figured Eevee would not do anything, I changed my starter pokémon to my Butterfree.

_**"Thank you."**_

It was a faint voice, but enough to capture it. Was it the Eevee again? This was a very strange event. Still, I figured I could do something for the Eevee and maybe make it happy again.

After the battle, I went through my backpack to look for food, berries and soda. Maybe some good food would cheer the Eevee up. I let him out of the pokéball and he looked as depressed as ever. I gave him some food, couple of berries to choose from and soda. It looked at the food carefully, only moving his head much.

_**"I'm not hungry..."**_

It was such a faint voice that I nearly missed it. It was definitely Eevee, who was talking.

Not wanting to pressure the Eevee, I put the stuff back in my backpack, only to be interrupted as I was almost finished.

_**"Wait...!"**_

_**"Maybe just one berry..."**_

I blinked and looked at Eevee, who was watching me with deep sorrow in his eyes. I swallowed at the gaze, but gave him a smile, placing a berry on the ground. He began to eat it ever so slowly, almost like he was afraid of dying if he ate it.

When I was done packing, I sat down and watched Eevee eat. He was so upset and it was making me hurt inside; what could have happened to him?

_**"I don't obey anyone..."**_

I heard that faint voice again, making me flinch as he looked up to me.

_**"I don't want to fight..."**_

There was slight change in his expression; it was anger.

_**"I only know how to growl..."**_

It was true, he had no other attacks than that, which was surprising. He wasn't really that weak of level. He should know more than one attack, like tackle.

All I could do, was to smile. I gave him the exp. share item, so he would not need to battle, but would still gain experience.

We kept on going forward on my journey, I was battling trainers and other pokémon and slowly levelin up my Eevee. Even though he was not fighting and I was feeding him and healing him properly, even if there was no need, there was no change in his expression. I didn't really know what to do.

As we got to the shore, I called out my gyarados and we began to cross the sea. The ocean breeze was lovely, but even though I could usually enjoy it, I couldn't help but feel upset about Eevee. What could I do for him?

Gyarados made it to a small island in the middle of the sea and I decided to give him a break. I called him back and sat down on the sand, sighing, thinking of many different things I could do to make Eevee happy.

Then, I called him out, smiling. "Hey." I greeted, but he did not respond. He didn't even blink.

Ignoring that, I took out a brush and sat next to the Eevee, ever so carefully brushing his fur, feeling him flinch. "I'm sorry if it hurts." I say as I stop, but Eevee did not reply. Figuring that he had no objection, I continued, smiling.

Not long from that, he began to groan painfully. I stopped brushing and looked at his face and he looked like he was in deep pain. As I was about to ask what was wrong, he began to shine. It was the shine of evolution.

Eevee began to grow and what he was turning into, was something I had never seen. He was no Espeon, or Umbreon or any other from the evolutions he was supposed to become.

He was like a mixed breed of his certain evolutions; his fur was mostly grey, some parts being brown and even dark blue. He had some sort of an iron plate on his face, only one eye visible and it was blood red, while the pupil itself was pure white. The most noticeable feature though, was the black sludge that he was covered in. It was dripping from everywhere! I had no idea where it came from, but it was neverending. He was also pulling his left leg as if it was broken.

I didn't know ho to react to this absurb evolution; all I could do, was to back away and trip onto my own feet and fall down in horror. I swallowed, wondering what this creature was going to do.

As it was finished evolving completely, it slowly looked at me and began to shuffle towards me, keeping his head down. I backed away, having my back meet up with a big rock, preventing me to get away. The creature got close, but it only looked at me with his eye, showing the same pain as before, but this time it was added with something more.

_**"You've been very good to me..."**_

The voice spoke lowly and carefully, assuring me that he would not harm me.

_**"I won't hurt you..."**_

_**"But I wish revenge..."**_

_**"All those times I was hurt and punished for being weak..."**_

_**"This time... It's my turn..."**_

_**"Will you take me there?"**_

I did not like this at all. Revenge was not something I desired for, not at all! But looking at this creature... This evolved Eevee... I felt so hurt that he would be driven to this state...

I ended up nodding in response and he closed his eye, letting out a relieved sigh.

_**"I promise your help will not be in vain..."**_

Swallowing again, I stood up and called him back inside the pokéball. I clutched onto the ball, closing my eyes tightly and letting loose a few tears. This was just not right. My sense of morale was on test now.

But the evolved Eevee...

Creepeon...

I couldn't help but be on his side now...

I surfed back to the shore on my Gyarados, suddenly having this certain feeling that I knew just where to go.

Vermillion City. That's where my heart was telling me to go. Or rather, Creepeon was.

We made our way to a small house, making me feel rather uneasy. I knocked on the door and a man in his possible 30s opened the door, not looking too pleased. "What do you want?" He asked with a grumpy voice.

"Umm... I uh..."

"Spit it out, bitch, I ain't got all day." He snapped, making me a bit hurt. By that, Creepeon came out of the pokéball, making the man stumble back as quick as possible. "What the hell is that thing?" He yelled, Creepeon following him slowly.

_**"Close the door."**_

I was told and so I did, hearing loud screams and whimpers from inside the house. I felt so scared, but all I could do, was to lean my back against the wall and slide down to the ground. I could hear so much I never thought I would.

_**"Please, open the door..."**_

I heard in my head, slowly forcing me up back on my feet. Hesitating, I opened the door and accidently captured the mess Creepeon had made, making me feel so sick. There was so much blood in the room that I never even realized one human could have.

Covering my mouth, I backed away, tears in my eyes. I was so scared.

_**"Don't be scared..."**_

_**"I won't let this happen to you..."**_

_**"I will protect you..."**_

Creepeon was standing next to me and I looked down on him, capturing his oddly soothing gaze. Still, I felt uneasy... "W-what did he do...?"

_**"He took me from my mother by force, making me train in unbeliavable ways in battles..."**_

_**"He hurt me every time I messed up and would not heal me if I was in pain..."**_

_**"He was my first owner..."**_

Tears were flowing from my eyes. Slowly, I crouched in front of him and hugged him tightly, making him flinch. "I want to help you... I want to help you get revenge..."

_**"Just take me to the next town."**_

_**"There's no reason for you to lose your innocence."**_

So I did; I took him anywhere he wished for, letting him have his revenge, while I still had mixed feelings of it all; I didn't wish death upon people, but I also wished justice for Creepeon...

As we travelled, we only had one person left. He was living in a forest near Viridian city in a small wooden house. I watched the house from afar, clutching on to the pokéball which Creepeon resided at the moment. There had been so much blood and gore that I felt like I was going insane. I felt so sick, yet, I couldn't resist Creepeon's request.

_**"Only one more, my friend."**_

_**"Only one."**_

Giving a small nod, I stepped forth. We had to take it to the end.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply which didn't come. I knocked another time and there was still nothing. Sighing, I thought about leaving for a second, but reached for the handle and pulled it. The door was open. Hesitating, I stepped in and looked around. "Hello...? Anybody home?" Again, no-one was answering. "I wonder if this is the right place..."

"HEY!" A voice houted from the door, making me turn around in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" The man was screaming from the top of his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just searching for you! There's something - " I fell on the ground as the man slapped me on the face quite harshly. I let out a whimper and looked at the man, scared for my life.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He cried, about to begin punching me, but he was stopped by the voice of my Creepeon.

_**"Don't touch her."**_

The man flinched and look to his right. Creepeon had come out of the pokéball and was now staring at the man blankly as ever.

_**"She is precious."**_

_**"Don't touch her."**_

"What the fuck are you?" The man screamed again, but not as loudly this time. He almost sounded like he was afraid.

_**"I am that Eevee you once obtained and punished."**_

_**"The one who had to go through emotionless training and constantly was called weak."**_

_**"You were my tenth owner."**_

_**"I was going to save your life, because you gave me to her."**_

_**"But by hurting her..."**_

_**"You will not be spared..."**_

"Shut up! Shutupshutpupshutup!" Then man yelled, looking angrier than ever. "A thing like you can't harm me!"

I crawled back, tears coming down my eyes. I was so scared!

_**"Do not worry."**_

_**"I'll protect you."**_

Creepeon said to me, looking at me gently. He flung his tail, throwing some sludge on my eyes, making me panic. It didn't come off no matter how I tried to wipe it off, but it did not hurt or itch.

_**"I'll protect you."**_

The sludge slowly moved to cover my ears, completely disabling me from sight and sound. I hugged my legs, staying completely still. Creepeon was taking his revenge, but wanted to spare me from it. I knew there was a lot of blood being spilled. I could clearly smell it, but this was right, wasn't it? They had treated him so bad and he was just taking his revenge. It was just justice, wasn't it?

I then felt something rub against my leg, making me flinch a little. I reached my hand to it, feeling the cold plate that Creepeon had on his face. Smiling, I pet his head and stood up. He led me out of the house and the scent of blood no longer bothered my nose. The sludge melted away from my face and the sunlight blinded me for a moment, but I regained my sight soon after. Slowly, I looked over the house, but the door was closed. Creepeon poked my leg with his nose, capturing my attention.

_**"Never look back."**_

_**"You were never here."**_

"Creepeon, I - "

_**"It's my time to leave now."**_

"But - !"

_**"I'm very thankful that you wanted to cheer me up."**_

_**"But it's too late now."**_

_**"The form I'm in cannot be reversed."**_

_**"All I wanted to be, was to be the daylight's child."**_

_**"I wanted to be Espeon."**_

_**"But now..."**_

_**"I can only give myself a new beginning."**_

_**"By rebirth."**_

Creepeon looked at me and walked away from me, stopping not too far from me. I held my hands on my chest, tears flowing down my eyes on their own.

_**"I did promise you."**_

_**"I will protect you."**_

_**"Forever."**_

The night came sooner than I though and I built a small camp at the edge of the forest, as far from the house as possible. I let Charizard stay out of the pokéball as I needed the light and I was too scared to stay on my own in the night.

I held on to the pokémon egg that Creepeon had turned into, rubbing it with my cheek. Charizard sniffed the egg and I gave him a smile. "It's okay. It's a good pokémon." I gave Charizard a pet on the nose and then hugged him gently. "Let's treat him nicely, okay?" Charizard smiled as a reply, rubbing my cheek in joy which made me giggle. "Let's rest now. We have a long day ahead." I smiled softly and lay my head against Charizard's tail, making me feel comfortable and safe.

Before I fell asleep, I could hear a faint voice in my head.

_**"Thank you."**_

Days had passed by and I was now about to reach the fifth gym. I watched the building with a confident smile and held onto my backbag in excitement. "We're here, Creepeon! What do you say we beat these guys?"

"'Veee!" My Eevee wagged his tail in joy as he was watching me in admiration. He wasn't that high of a level yet and he wasn't that easy to train, but I was patient.

I stepped into the gym and soon, one of the leader's men were challenging me into a battle, snickering at me. "Don't tell me you're going to fight me with that Eevee? It couldn't even beat a Caterpie!"

The words made me chuckle. I looked down to my Eevee with a small smirk. "Let's get 'im, Creepeon."

Creepeon nodded at me and red twink could be seen in his eyes as he smirked at the opponent.


End file.
